The Alone Sohras
by TheStoryTellers101
Summary: a girl named zrephina must become the queen of the alone sohras, a group that helps broken hearts in need. but there is a surprise waiting for her...


Chapter 1: Hello, Princess The words came out. Simple and easy. "I love you." That's all it took. That's all it took for my heart to burst into a thousand pieces. And then sink into the pond waters again. My best friend, Freddy Zacktoper, was the sweetest guy I've ever known since 3rd grade. He stood up for me, cried for me, and always helped me get back up. Only a week ago he confessed his love. My heart was stunned. I was stunned. My whole body felt as if butterflies where swirling around me and tickling me to death. We laughed, talked, and of course kissed. But unfortunately, none of that lasted. The same place he poured his feelings, was the same place he took them back. He was moving to California because of his dad's work. He said he would call me. He said he would keep in touch. He never did. I am Zrephina Hagitoph. I am 16 and live in Russia. I have no family. I have no connections to lost relatives. But I am not poor or abandoned. I am adopted from two women. And I am the Princess of the Alone Sohra. After Freddy left the Oliempau Tree, I cried tears of sorrow and lost longing. I stayed there until the darkness came, and filled me with light relief. I lied on the ground, tears lightly soaking my hair. "Why do I always have to be left like this… in the rain… why am I cursed!" I say to myself. But to get over this loss, the rain helps a lot. It reminds you you are not alone. Suddenly four dark figures in black capes circle me. "Who are you..?" I ask with still a bit of sob left in my voice. "Forsaken child, we are the Alone Sohra. A tribe many call out to for help." One figure says to me. "What, does your tribe do? And what do you want with me?" the same figure stepped up and slowly pulled off its hood. "M-Mom?" I said. "Yes deary. I am sorry; I didn't tell you this sooner. You weren't ready." "R-ready for what?" I say a bit confused and angry. "Our tribe helps other broken hearts in need. We mend them. We help them to go out in life prepared. You, you were the perfect daughter for our tribe. Except, you were missing one thing. A broken heart to relate to." She said. "What does that mean?" I ask trying to look away from her eyes. "It means, you are the Princess of the Alone Sohra. To help hearts in need. Our production has helped suicide attempts go down millions. But questions later. We need to get you out of this rain." "Wait, did you… know about Freddy moving?" I ask curiously. "…Yes." "Then why didn't you warn me?" I say furiously. "Because that was the only way you would get experience-" "You had no right!" I shout. They stop. "We couldn't wait any longer for you to join us. My mother is dying and we need an heir to the Sohra throne. If we didn't our whole system would collapse." I am wide eyed. I start to get dizzy for some reason. The rain is getting to me. I cough. "U-uhm… ah…" I faint. "Zrephina? Zrephina!" I hear shouts right before I fall into a deep trance of sleep.

Chapter 2: Hospital of the Sohras... _'Zrephina! Hold on to my hand!' I hear shouts at the other end of the tunnel. 'What?' there is darkness consuming his blacked out face. Darkness is also coming out of the other side of the tunnel, reaching to consume me as well. But wait… It's not darkness…. Then… what is it? 'ZREPHINA!' he disappears and my vision fades quickly._ "Zrephina honey… wake up." "H-huh?" I open my eyes. I'm in some sort of hospital room… "It's me. Mum." I turn my head. I see my mom sitting next to the bed. "Wha-what happened?" I ask drowsily. "You fainted from a cold. One of my medic sisters gave you strong medicine and it cured pretty quickly." She says. "When can I leave?" I ask not wanting to stay here too long… "We are taking you home in a couple hours. This place is one of my Sohra sister's establishments. It's for special cases that regular medicine cannot cure." "Uhm… okay…" she starts to walk out. I look at my arms. My veins are sticking out, and black. "This was no mere cold was it..?" I say looking up at her. She stops. "You need not worry about that now… I will be back to come get you. I have some business to tend to…" "Wait!" she walks out before I could say anything else. Two men in white clothing stand by the door. My arm starts to throb. I get up and walk to the bathroom inside the private room. I close the door and look in the mirror. I take a closer look at my face. The veins around my eyes are also black. And my eyes are not hazel, but black as well. What happened? I hear a knock on the door. "Are you alright in there princess?" a man says. "Princess… oh um yes! Im fine." I say a bit surprised. "Alright Princess." I walk out of the room and back to my bed. I press my elbow against my knee. _'What is she up to…' _Chapter 3:_... **"Ahhh.. ahh ah ahh ahhh ah… ah ahh ah ah ah ahhh…" "PLEASE NO!" The 3rd beckoning is beginning. "You will not feel pain. You will not feel hate. You will sever the souls of hell… and begin a new life. Half blood… BE BORN!" "AHHHHHHHHH!" the space turns into a black abyss. "You will never be alive again."** "Okay princess, time to go. Your mother is here." One of the nurses says. I get up and change into a sweat shirt and sweat pants. It is in the middle of fall of course. One guard grabs my bag and escorts me outside. He opens the car door. "Um… thanks you." I say still not used to this new treatment. I slide into the car, a black small car with tinted windows. The driver starts to pull the car in reverse. I see mother seated in the passenger seat. "Zrephina.. on the way I want to show you something. As the princess it will be your first task to help out with." Mother says. "What… task?" I ask curiously. "Hm. You shall see."


End file.
